Sweet Seduction
by I-love-u-long-time
Summary: He tried hard to keep himself from picturing her in such risque positions, he tried very hard, but as the nights went by he had realised that it was virtually impossible to stop his mind from wandering. Arthur/OC rated for sexual references


**So after the last few months I've finally come up with the third one shot in this series :) It's the first one with any actual real dialogue between Arthur and Ana, and the first one that isn't a tragedy/hurt/comfort fic. Rated M for sexual references and one profanity. Please review, let me know exactly what you think of them all, but please no flaming! Constructive criticism is definitely taken in for my later stories.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything from Inception, only Ana**

* * *

><p>There was a flourish of candles, scented, filling the room with the tantalizing aroma of musk and vanilla as the flames danced wildly in the dim orange light. An opened bottle of champagne was on top of a small table to the side, with a single flute.<p>

However, despite the highly suggestible elegance surrounding him, Arthur's gaze was drawn to the woman, seated on the edge of the bed cross from him, with her bare legs crossed. Wearing no more than a black near see-through corset and a devilish smile. Clasping the stem of a second flute between her slender fingers.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, heart thudding with an increasing intensity with each second that passed, as he fought the temptation to turn his eyes down to her supple breasts pushed perfectly in sight. The orange glow reflected off of her skin, making her appear, if it were possible, more beautiful than he remembered.

She raised the glass to her lips and drained the remainder of the clear, sparkling liquid, the smile never fading and her dark eyes never leaving him.

His chest pounded when she pushed herself from the bed, to place her own glass beside the other, before making her way to him. "You took your time."

She took in his uncharacteristically dishevelled facade and smirked, "You're still nervous? After _all_ this time?" The seduction dripping from her drawling voice caused shivers of a deviant desire to rush through his body, yet still he couldn't find the strength to move his legs without them giving way and collapsing beneath him if he were to choose to take even one step further. This was not the first time he has dreamed of her in this way, actually it was one of countless others, however, he still found himself anxiously hesitating before the enticing smell of the candles, of her. The feeling of her soft skin brushing ever so slightly over his as her arms linked around his neck, and the smooth, thin material covering her sides beneath his hands. And the taste of her lips, and of her tongue, took hold.

He tried hard to keep himself from picturing her in such risqué positions, he tried very hard, to keep everything that happened between them; real or not, strictly professional. But as the nights went by he had realised that it was virtually impossible to stop his mind from wandering.

Before he knew it he had been taken to the bed, and she was now on her back, with him hovering over her. His hot breath leaving her with a tingling sensation as it hit her neck, which lingered until she felt his teeth nipping her. And his clothes and her lingerie now in a crumpled pile on the floor.

She looked down at him, pleading eagerness swimming in her eyes as he moved to her collarbone, (though how she could see when her eyelids had drooped so low he didn't know). A profound, pleasurable moan escaped from her closed lips, mixed in with a soft chuckle that echoed through his mind as his source of inspiration for him to continue downward, every now and then grazing his teeth into her skin.

Her brow furrowed, and she let out a begged groan at the painful slowness that he had decided upon, made worse by the ways her body ached for any part of him to slip its way inside. Her legs shifted a little wider to give him more room as he brushed his mouth below her navel and her back arched, sliding herself back so he was closer to her opening, and kept hold of his shoulders as she tried to push him lower. Which earned a small gasp from herself. He removed himself from her, and chuckled lightly as her whimpering and wide eyed stare begged him to go back, but instead leaned up to slide his tongue into her mouth for a fiery kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly, his eye dark and his hair misplaced. "Stop rushing." He let out a small laugh when she rolled her eyes playfully. He moved back down to where he had left her, and smiled against her when her back lifted itself from the bed unwittingly as his lips worked up her inner thigh, while she replied with uneven groans. One of his hands brushed against over her thigh with a delicate touch, barely making contact with her skin.

Exhaling slowly, he could almost feel the heat emanating between her legs before he pressed his lips against her. A helpless hand slid down to grip his hair tightly, but he didn't mind, at least he'd managed to keep to the rhythm he had set, and dealt with the weak pain she was causing him. Arthur never stopped in the middle of any job.

"Oh!" It was a high sound; one that he had not been too familiar with from her, but he made note of it, and forced her to release her penned up bliss when his tongue stopped tormenting her and it was brought to slowly lap at her clit. She twisted under his touch, her hips arching and her hand trying to push him closer, and her heel digging into his shoulder, while the other crashed down onto the mattress.

His mouth switched between sucking gently against her heat, and using the flat of his tongue to flick in contorted movements that got quite the arrangement of sounds from her. He was determined to see her to her end. And he would see to it by the time his limit was reached.

Though as it seems this one time he had been unusually distracted.

He was on his back, his body laying neatly in the same position he had fallen asleep in, not one hair mussed out of place. But he was uncomfortable, as he had noticed a sticky wetness inside his pants, and what made it worse there was Ana, sitting beside him on the table with her legs dangling over its edge, and a wry smile over her beautiful features s she looked down upon him.

"This is new." She moved herself closer to him, with a smoothness which came to her habitually, making him shift in his seat awkwardly, unable to rid the parts of his mind from the uninviting occurrence between his legs.

"Sorry?"

"This," she chuckled lightly, motioning across his form, "Since when do you fall asleep at work?"

He threw his legs over the side of the chair to face her, careful to not bring attention to them. "I didn't get much sleep last night," he admitted quietly, it was not a lie, he had been far too busy struggling to organize himself between work and pleasure.

"A likely story," she gave him an impish grin, "but like any professional our very own point man deserves a break once in a while." Her grin faded to a kind smile as she focused more upon his face, causing his heart to suddenly pick up a number of paces, though he'd never show it. "You know, you look cute when you're sleeping. It's almost a shame that you've woken up."

He let a smile slip from him, "So is there a reason you're here? Or have you just come to see me?"

"A little bit of both." A light blush rose to her cheeks when she looked down at the table beside her leg, "I finished it. I thought you could check it out, tell me what you think of it." Silently she handed him a sheet of paper, which he found had a drawing of what he could only describe as no less than a labyrinth.

His eyes skimmed over the page, taking in and memorising every detail he could from her construction.

"I thought we could try something like a maze. Simple but complex," she finally said, her voice suddenly quieter as she pointed out several areas of her drawing, "And we could use some paradoxes too."

He raised his eyes, an impressed smile on his face, "So what do you think?"

"This is brilliant, Ana. You've really outdone yourself this time."

She felt a new blush begin to rise as her cheeks tingled with a heated rush and fought against it, deciding instead to push a piece of hair behind her ear with a proud smile, "You think?"

He nodded his head, "Of course. How soon do you think you can get the model finished?"

"Pretty soon, I'm really ahead of schedule so it should be done by the end of the week. Before we know it we'll be ready to go into the dream world and design it."

He looked up at her, still with that same impressed smile, and handed her back the drawing, "You're an excellent artist."

"Thank you." If he were any further he would not have been able to have heard her, as she had spoken in a soft murmur. During their brief silence she finally noticed the sudden returning hint of unease in his eyes and tilted her head to its side, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I uhhh, just need to go to the bathroom," he told her with an anxious laugh.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You go, do your thing," she said, rising to her feet, cutting him off before he could protest, "No, no. I have to go get started on this model anyway."

She him a passing smile, and leaned in to kiss his cheek before turning to leave, something that made his heart to freeze for prolonged number of minutes as he turned to watch her leave; he could have sworn that she had purposely caught the corner of his mouth, and bit his lip before calling out to her, "How – how long were you here for before I woke up?"

A roguish grin crossed her lips when she sent him one last attentive gaze. "Don't worry, Arthur. I didn't see anything..."


End file.
